jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. EggPlankton
Main Quote: "I'll get that Krabby Patty Formula!" Dr. EggPlankton is a one eyed evil genius and is the main enemy of Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100). InfoEdit HistoryEdit Dr. EggPlankton was once originally called Plankton, but now he is on Planet Mobius, and while spending time there for a while, he found the evil genius, Dr. Eggman. He soon grew attached to the doctor, and a after a while, Eggman became a brotherly figure towards him. As the years went by, Dr. EggPlankton eventually created his own lair called "The Chum Bucket". He had tried to steal the Krabby Patty Formula from his Arch enemy constantly, yet very time his schemes seemed to fail. But now he has a new goal ahead of him: stealing the seven Chaos Emeralds. PersonalityEdit Like Dr. Eggman, he is a short-tempered, loud, pompous and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Jack, his sidekick: Patricia the Skunk andf their allies. He is also single-mindedly obsessed about stealing both the Krabby Patty Formula and the 7 Chaos Emeralds at the same time. AppearancesEdit His first encounter against Jack (Jack the Hedgehog's (Spongebob100) Story)Edit The New Main Antagonist in the Anime ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X:_Regenerated Sonic X: Regenerated])Edit Finding the Mystical Sub Crystal with the Eggmen ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:THE_DARKEST_PART_OF_THE_STORM Roleplay:THE DARKEST PART OF THE STORM])Edit CreationsEdit Metal Jack (Spongebob100)Edit Metal Jack is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since Dr. Eggman created Metal Sonic to look like Sonic, Dr. EggPlankton created him to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Metal Patricia (Spongebob100)Edit Metal Patricia is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since he created Metal Jack to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100), EggPlankton created his 2nd Robot Metal Patricia to look like Patricia the Skunk PlanktonbotsEdit Planktonbots are robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them Jack-4Edit Jack-4 are Robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them & there are Stronger & Larger than the Planktonbots, so he uses them for back-up aganist Jack the Hedgehog & Amy Rose. When Dr. EggPlankton stole Jack's Blue Prints for a Jack-4, he creates them Instead & turn the Jack-4 Robots Evil. Jack-4 CommanderEdit Dr. EggPlankton created his first ever Jack-4 Robot & he calls him the Jack-4 Commander He has Blood Red Eyes wears a Pure Black Spiked Full Body Armor with Spiked Shoulder Pads, Spiked Boots marked with Army Metal Badges. He equips with Spiked Knuckles, Minigun Fingers (disguised as Fingers) & JackCannons on his Back Army of Jack-4 RobotsEdit Dr. EggPlankton placed a Roman Numeral, colored & gear them up to know what Rank they got Black Heavy Armor = Level 33 Grey Heavy Armor = Level 32 Red Heavy Armor = Level 31 Orange Heavy Armor = Level 30 Brown Heavy Armor = Level 29 Yellow Heavy Armor = Level 28 Green Heavy Armor = Level 27 Light Blue Heavy Armor = Level 26 Blue Heavy Armor = Level 25 Purple Heavy Armor = Level 24 White Heavy Armor = Level 23 Red Army Shirt with a Black Vest = Level 22 Black Army Shirt with a Grey Vest = Level 21 Black Army Shirt with a Red Vest = Level 20 Black Army Shirt with a Orange Vest = Level 19 Black Army Shirt with a Brown Vest = Level 18 Black Army Shirt with a Yellow Vest = Level 17 Black Army Shirt with a Green Vest = Level 16 Black Army Shirt with a Light Blue = Level 15 Black Army Shirt with a Blue Vest = Level 14 Black Army Shirt with a Purple Vest = Level 13 Black Army Shirt with a White Vest = Level 12 Black = Level 11 Grey = Level 10 Red = Level 9 Orange = Level 8 Brown = Level 7 Yellow = Level 6 Green = Level 5 Light Blue = Level 4 Blue = Level 3 Purple = Level 2 White = Level 1 CombotEdit They're general-purpose humonoid robots & they're unlike any other humanoid robots developed to date made by Dr. EggPlankton. Besides its default set of motor functions, a powerful learning AI function enables it to mimic perfectly any human motion captured on its mocap sensor arrays, even on Jack, Patricia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, etc. With this ability, the Combots are suitable for a wide spectrum of applications from the EggPlankton Empire's military duty. However, these Combots are the unique version customized for hand-to-hand combat. Dr. EggPlankton even set their Colours on the Combots to either White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Light Blue, Brown, Grey or Black. The Combots can change colour & disguise themselves into any other Character on their Mocap Sensor Arrays & still be in their Combot Bodies. Example: Blue Hedgehog Combot = Sonic RedBot, YellowBot, GreenBot & BlueBotEdit RedBot, YellowBot, GreenBot & BlueBot are 4 Combot Henchmens of Dr. EggPlankton. RedBot is the Red Combot that has the Brains. YellowBot is the Yellow Combot that has the Brawn. GreenBot is the Green Combot who is Agressive & Calm at the same time & has a Voice Chip Problem. BlueBot is the Blue Combot that has Bad Issues with Dr. EggPlankton & BlueBot's constant abuse by Dr. EggPlankton—which includes being shot, thrown in the shark tank, or used as a basketball, but he always survives his Constant Abuse by his Master Planktonwolves Looking like real wolves (Not the mobian kind), except mecha, Planktonwolves have blood red glowing eyes, which can shoot red lasers out. However, a Mobian Echidna named Jake has found out that they could easily be tamed to be good. Also, they can bite, slash and pounce/tackle people like real wolves. Some posess the ability to perform the "Blood Howl" attack, in which they, well, howl to summon a blood red lightning bolt to strike it's desired target. However, the lightning bolt isn't strong enough to kill anyone. AlliesEdit (Add your characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Allies) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega EnemiesEdit (Add your Characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Enemies) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Enemy) *Patricia the Skunk (Main Enemy as well) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Bada the Gorilla *Bing the Gorilla *Jackbot Nega *Rutt the Moose *Tuke the Moose *Knothole Freedom Fighters *Knothole Freedom Fighters (PPS) *Any Freedom Fighters *Natalie the Hedgehog *Freddie the Hedgehog *Gi the Hedgehog (kidnapped him and occasionally antagonizes him) *Rik The Spidermonkey TriviaEdit *His head looks like Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants" & his body looks like Dr. Eggman, only he is the Same size as Dr. Eggman *He Sounds like Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants" *He has only 1 Eye like Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants"﻿ Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Spongebob100's characters